


Charmed

by JanusScientes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mage, Smut, Smut and Fluff, gentle!dean, magic!oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusScientes/pseuds/JanusScientes
Summary: A mage girl unaware of the meaning of human emotion finally finds someone to teach her, in an unusual way, that is.





	

I'm not going to lie ,I'm getting tired of my job. Always on the road, always chasing something others cannot even imagine exists and most of all, always risking our lives. I'm seriously sick of it and if it wasn't for my partners I would have given up by now.

Oh yes, my partners in work and in life. The Winchester brothers. They have been by my side since we met and have never seemed to stop being kind to me.

How we met? Just A few years back I found myself with a client asking me to clear his home of any evil forces and spirits. Just some superstitious moron, nothing significant. Anyway, it seemed that I wasn't the only one who's in for the job. The Winchester brothers were there as well claiming that they came here first. It didn't matter though, as they soon realised that I wasn't leaving without getting the job done. A night later they figured they were lucky because without my help they would have died. The case didn't take more than a week but that was just because the three of us put lots of effort in it, not to mention the few fights we had to encounter with this evil poltergeist. So an hour or so before the brothers left to go home, they proposed me to move with them into some place they called 'The Bunker'. I was glad to finally have some adventure in my life, something out of the scheme I lived in, something challenging. I full-heartedly excepted the offer and as you may have already figured , I haven't been bored since.

Now ,to kill some of the suspicions, I'm a warlock, actually the highest-ranged warlock in the state of Alaska. And again, before you ask, there is a difference between witch and warlock. A great one indeed. Witches are demonic creatures while warlocks are sent to Earth by God as healers of pain and sorrow. And for long this is exactly what I did until I was caught by a vengeful group of vampires. I had to flee to a far and isolated place ,Alaska. I had a fair job as a 'fortune teler' telling people what they thought they needed to know. So this is the beggining of my narration of how I met the Shadowhunting brothers. My name is Tanya Markowski and my mission in life is to actuary make a difference.

Let's get back to the present, though. We just came back from a small town in Florida where we were met by a great amount of cheery weather and a not-that cheery pack of werewolves.

We came back to the Bunker covered in grime, sweat, blood, bruises and cuts. The ride here was silent as no one was really in the mood for talking. Dean seemed to be in a hurry to get back home as he drove aĺlmost recklessly, but then again this was him. Sam was slipping between consciousness and sleep, while I was lazily sprawled all over the backseat trying to heal all of my wounds and cuts, in order not to get distracted with them when we finally arrive at the Bunker. This way I could fully heal the ones the brothers had.

After all of us were finally showered and redressed with clean clothing I could start my work. Sam asked to be first so that he could go to bed as quick as possible and neither Dean, nor I had any objections against his request.

I came to his room with all of my 'witch shit' as Dean called them. It included a few potions and lotions, fairy dust and other stuff that I'd like not to mention. There were a few flinches, a hiss of discomfort and an 'Ouch' but nothing other than that. He thanked me and I left him to have some rest, making sure to put a Sweet dream charm in his room so that he would have enough sleep that night. He usually never forgot to tell me not to do that because if anything happened he had to be awake and ready to deal with it. This night though he was more than just tired and I allowed myself to charm him.

Next was Dean. Now this is where things get difficult. He was sitting on the old couch in the living area and didn't seem to be getting up any time soon.

"Dean, dear, will you do me the honor to go to your room so that I could clean and heal you?" I asked not really waiting for an answer thinking that it would be easier than last time because he was more worn out this time. No such luck, though.

"I'd like to see you try getting me out of this couch, sweetheart." he said in an amused tone.

For the next ten minutes I was trying to persuade him to move from the couch so that I could do my job and then we could both continue with our activities. . LUCK!

"Will you at least allow me to heal you here, on your beloved couch?!" I asked already frustrated with him.

He huffed a breath of surrender and finally let me do what I came for. I started with the injuries on his head and face. The cut on his cheek took not more than a minute and the one at the back of fish neck wasn't much different.

While I was careful not to hurt him and also clean his skin back to normal I noticed the movie he was so entrapped in. Some romance comedy. The main male character had the same haircut and clothes as he did and the female had behaviour similar to mine.

"Anything I'm missing?" I questioned quietly as to not distract him too much. He only sighed again though this time the aura he wore seemed to sadden. He didn't say anything but I knew something wasn't right. Wondering if it was something I said, the movie or something else, I finally settled on not questioning him.

"Yeah, a lot."

Such a silent and melancholic whisper, I hadn't heard before. I almost wondered if I'd actually heard it or it was the exhaustion taking its toll on me.

Dean turned his back to me and pulled his grey t-shirt away from his body. Now shirtless, he exposed before my eyes the bloody and irritated gash on his back. I almost gasped at the sight but contained it thinking it was better for him not to know how bad it looked.

I began cleaning and healing the wound carefully though my eyes seemed to have taken interest in the Television screen before them. Dean still didn't look away from it, even when I touched a bit more roughly and he flinched, it seemed that his eyes were glued to it.

I finally put more effort into trying to understand the program that was currently on. It seened to be no more than an old sappy romance, with all the predictable encounters and sights. So what did Dean find so interesting about it?

I looked at the scene where the main characters were consumed in an intimate act that I barely found the purpose of. What caught my attention were the looks exchanged between.

"Dean? "

"Yeah?"

"Why is he looking at her that way?"

~Dean~

"Anything I'm missing?" Did she really just ask that? Of course there's something you're missing,Tanya! I was just wondering how could she be this oblivious.

It's been two whole years since she joined us and even before that I always found her to be a fascinating woman. Strong, independent, a quick-thinker , intelligent and do I need to mention how gorgeous she is. It's just sometimes she could be so clueless on things that I'd start wondering if she's some machine rather than a living being.

She totally stepped over my flirting and romantic gestures and and just a few months back I finally gave up.

The movie that was on was just something that reminded me of our situation. The main female character was some innocent clueless girl and the male was a guy that sounded just like me. It probably sounds stupid to you but I thought that the movie might give me some idea on what to do next to earn Tanya's attention. It wasn't giving me anything but I still had the hopes. That was until she started cleaning my injuries. I swear to God I've never felt a touch so soft ever in my life. Her hands seemed to be sending electric shots through my whole body and a few times I shivered.

I tried concentrating on the TV though. Of course until something interrupted me again.

In the middle of the sex scene I felt Tanya's hands stopped moving around my back and I knew she was watching too.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

What I didn't know was that there was such a question waiting to be asked.

"Why is he looking at her that way?"

It wasn't the question that blew my mind ,it was the way her voice seemed to remind me how clueless she actually was.

But why, really? Why? Why is he looking at her like she's the only woman in the world? Why is he looking at her like her face is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen?

Why is he looking at her the way I look at Tanya every day since we met?

"Because he loves her."

I tried to be casual but it hurt me deep inside that she was far from understanding what that means and even further from feeling it towards me.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"How does that show his love for her?"

By the end of the sentence I was genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What they're doing is having a sexual interco! ment for reproducing. How does that show his love for her?"

So she really thinks sex is just sex and no more... She might as well be a machine. I turned around and thought about the easiest way to explain this to her.

"Have you ever been in love, Tanya?"

"What does that have to do with..."

"Just answer me!" My voice was starting g to raise just by thinking about how I stand no chance with her and it's not because she has a better option or doesn't like me but because she doesn't really understand human emotions.

"I don't think I have, but still ,do share what information you have."

See? See what I'm talking about?

I gave up on trying to be gentle or saying something just to finish the conversation. Instead I just spilled everything I had to say to her after turning my face to hers so that I could look for any reaction out of the ordibary.

"That's exactly why you're asking. You haven't felt the need to be close to someone, so close that you're actually connected. This is what real strong overwhelming love feels like, Tanya. And you're not going to feel this amazing emotion if you keep doing what you are!" I can't believe I yelled at her for something like that. She stayed perfectly calm though the only thing that was new was her silent sigh of defeat.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Tanya,what is it?"

"How can I learn to love when there's no one to show me how?"

I swear to God my heart skipped a beat and my mouth moved faster than my brain could register.

"You want someone to show you how? I'll show you! "

Without thinking much I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. I walked to my room and and when I reached the bed I gently laid her body there crawling on top of her. I ran my hand through her long curls, her hairband falling out and hair spilling all over the pillows. For the first time in forever I actually looked at her face.

Those purple eyes that shone with wonder and curiosity, her long golden curls with a few silver slivers somewhere in between, the pale skin-clean and soft without a trace of scars or wounds, sweet cheeks slightly pink ,either from the heat of the moment or her inexperience in he area. And finally, her lips-pale and plump just like every other day, today though they looked even sweeter and softer to the touch ,as if coated with sugar.

I somehow managed to shake off the trance I was in and proceeded with taking off everything that was separating us. First on the floor was my shirt, then hers, after that my jeans, then hers. She was deffinetely like no other girl I've ever seen in my life. Her arms,legs and stomach were toned well. Even though I wasnt aware of that at the time, I thought it was perfectly fine and that it actually fit her personality. Strong and independent.

I looked at her icy skin again, soft and smooth and creamy, and for the first time in a while I felt conscious of my own body. Scared and wounded various times, darkened from the sun here and there with all of its sharp edges and angles, rough and calloused skin covering every muscle. I felt like I was unworthy of this beauty laying in front of me.

She seemed to notice the way I was looking at her and lifted herself on her elbows to look at me closer then even closer when her nose touched mine.

"Dean?"

She looked deep into my eyes as if asking me a question. But a minute later she finally voiced it.

"Is something ...wrong? I mean..." she looked down at her body and tried finding something that she thought was wrong.

My heart swelled at just how she thought she wasn't worthy of me when I felt exactly the opposite.

I lifted her chin so that she would look at me.

"Nothing's wrong with you."

Without thinking twice I pressed a soft but passionate kiss to her lips. They were softer than they looked and tasted like chocolate and cinnamon. She adjusted herself so she was sitting in my lap, her body pressed tightly to mine. But my greed for her wanted more contact. My hands ran up the sides of her body, unclipped her bra letting it fall to the ground. When the cold air in my room hit her skin her nipples hardened and I shivered against her. Her hands left my shoulders and without me knowing she slipped her panties off.

The sudden wet coldness I felt against my hips alerted me of the fact that my briefs were now the only thing in the way.

When I slipped them off I was just about ready to push into her when I realized something and pulled away from the hot kiss we were sharing.

"Tanya, have you ever done this before?"

She looked into my eyes as if searching for something but then a second later she answered calmly.

"Never."

So this means I had to be twice as gentle to her.

"Are you sure you want this with me?"

"I'm sure"

"It will hurt in the beggining."

"I'd go through any pain for you!"

The soft way she whispered it made my heart burst with love and adoration for her. I layed her back again and made sure I didn't hurt her in any way. To me she was like a fragile china doll.

Her cold legs were at my sides and I took them in my hands and pulled them to me so we were even closer. She just looked at me so sweetly that I could barely hold back. I kissed her again and pushed into her slowly. I almost saw stars at that moment. Cold, wet, tight and inviting. That's what it felt inside her. Her lips tightened in discomfort while her hands found my hair and pulled it softly. I pulled out and thrusted all the way in and she let out a slight whimper of pain.

~Tanya~

The worst pain I've felt in my life. I've had many wounds and injuries through my life but this was different it was deeper than anything I've ever felt. There was something blissful about it though.

When he pulled out and trusted in deeper I couldn't hold back the sounds if discomfort. Never have I ever felt so exposed and vulnerable in front of anyone, even more so, a man.

Dean stayed the way he was his lips sliding away from mine and down my chin, jaw and neck. It felt so soft and gentle. I've never thought a simple touch could light so many fires in me. His skin was so warm against me, and with every passing second he felt even warmer. I could feel his heartbeat against mine and it gave me another feeling of closeness.

His kisses moved down my neck making me forget all the pain I felt just minutes ago. His member was hard and rough in me but for some reason I liked it.

He pulled out again and instead of pain I felt some unknown form of pleasure and I couldn't hold back a moan.

~Dean~

Her soft airy "Ahhhh!" were the most beautiful thing I've heard. And thinking that I'm the one who caused it made me swell with pride and love.

If it was anyone else I would have sped up and finished it quickly. But this time I took it slow. She wanted someone to show her love and I was willing to be the one to teach her.

I couldn't even start to explain how amazing it felt to be in her.

~Tanya~

I was wondering does making love always feel this amazing or is it Dean making it feel that way? But when he started pushing in harder and deeper in me I forgot anything else and the only thing flooding my mind was Dean. The way he moved so slowly that we were almost completely connected, the way he touched me so gently as if I was fragile ,the way he kissed me so passionately as if his life depended on it.

Each and every of his slow and deep thrusts earned a shamefully loud moan from me. I was listening to the grunts and soft whimpers he was letting out mixed with his loud and quick heartbeat and I was glad I heard them. I felt something like a knot in my lower stomach and with every move it tightened but i couldn't care less. Dean consumed my whole being and transformed it in a way I never thought was possible.

The knot-like feeling seemed to be getting stronger by the second and wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. And I couldn't ask Dean either, that would only break the moment. But unconsciously I've been alerting him about it for some time now.

"Dean! Oh, Dean!"

What I expected least was for him to flip us over and lay under me the way I was laying just seconds ago. I was looking at him not understanding what was this supposed to mean. He just gave me a smile just barely visible and whispered in my ear.

"Now you know how to finish this."

He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pushed me in for a kiss while his other hand slid lower than my waist and lightly squeezed my rear. I moaned into his touch once again tried moving just slightly. It seemed that just a simple move brought more pleasure in this position.

As I started moving deeper, pushing his hardness in me, I felt him grunt against my lips which told me that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. He continued squeezing my flesh as I bounced slightly on him. Soon a spot in me was hit by the deep motions of our bodies and I let out a loud shameless mewl. I tried hitting that spot over and over again. The knot in my lower stomach kept tightening with every stroke of said spot and soon it felt like it was about to burst.

I was scared there might be something wrong with me but I couldn't say anything as I was too consumed on the pleasure this handsome hunter was giving me.

"Dean!"

"I know!"he grunted lowly. "Just let go."

And that's exactly what I did. I felt the 'thing' spill inside of me and my vision whitened completely from the heights my body reached. Just before I the feeling went away a hot and sticky substance shot through me though this time I was sure what it was. I was so into the pureness of the moment that I could barely hear Dean grunting below me.

"Ahh...Ahhhh, Dean!"

"Mhh, Tanya!"

"Dean?"

"Yes, Tanya?"

She moved beside me and looked at me directly in the eyes. I was just wondering what her next question will be as I layed slightly on my side to look at her.

"What does actually happen when you're in love?"

I was kind of startled by the question and I wasn't sure what to tell her so I just confessed what it did to me.

"It starts off slowly. Your heart starts to beat faster every time you see the person you're in love with, your hands start sweating and you get nervous around them. You want to know more about them and start thinking about them all the time. You try to approach them in any way you find aproppriate and every time your tries fail it hurts you deeply, but you don't give up because that's what love teaches you. It will hurt you every time you see them with someone else and you'll get jelous. But once you actually get with them you'll be the happiest person alive. You'll want to give them everything, grant their every wish and treat them like royalty. You'll love them forever no matter how much they hurt you and you won't be able to deny that."

I stopped talking thinking that I didn't need to say anything else because there was probably no chance she'd understand. Yes, maybe we slept together but that still doesn't make her understand, after all she's just asked me.

I tore my eyes from the ceiling to look at her but instead I was met by her soft icy lips. Her cold hands ran up my neck and played with my hair softly. She pulled back slightly and our noses touched and she looked into my eyes with these glowing purple orbs of hers.

"If that's what it feels like then..."

"Yes?"

"...that means I'm in love with you!"

My heart burst with these words. I crawled above her once again and started kissing all over her face. Her nose, forehead, chin, cheeks, and eyelids whispering "I love you! I love you!"

I couldn't believe she just said that, it had to be a dream. First she let me make love to her, then she's confessing her love for me. It was too good to be real. She was too good to be real. But here she is right here in my arms, breathing against my skin.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester!"

No one's ever said my name so softly and I loved it. I calmed down and layed back on the bed, this time laying on my side and caging her in my arms as she snuggled comfortably under my chin like a little kid would. I chuckled at her childish behaviour burying my nose into her hair feeling the cinnamon she always smelled like.

Then it hit me!

"Tanya?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"How are you not sweaty and hot?"

She chuckled lightly before answering.

"That's just because I'm cold-blooded. I don't sweat or warm up in the sun. Like a snake."

That last statement shook me slightly. It explained why her skin was always cold and why I've never seen her sweaty on the cases we went together on.

'You don't know what you're getting yourself into.'

I heard her voice in my head. I knew she could do that kind of shit but I never thought she'd do it to me. Could it be my imagination?

"Tanya, did you just...?"

"I love you,Dean!"

The next morning Sam was the first one up which was unusual since the warlock and his brother were always up before him. This was the best sleep he's had in a long time and he started thinking it was the girl who had charmed him into this blissful and undisturbed dream. He hadn't had any nightmares nor had he woken up once.

He thought about the possibility of his mage friend putting a spell on him just as his older brother walked into the room. He looked worn out like hadn't slept all night and proceeded into making coffee. This morning though he seemed to be in a better mood that any other. He was smiling and humming something under his breath.

"Good morning!" he had said all too cheerfully.

"Good morning?" Sam answered unknowing of what was running through Dean's head. "What's up with you?"

Dean just chuckled without looking away from the wall he was staring at. Sam followed his gaze there making sure there was nothing interesting there before he looked back to his brother. He shook it off as one of Dean's 'moments of weirdness' and proceeded with eating his cereal. Until the same question popped into his head.

"Hey, do you think Tanya charmed me yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that was the best sleep I've had in years. No nightmares or waking up in the middle of the night... It could have been her."

Dean was confused but at the same time relieved.

"So you mean you didn't hear anything last night?"

The younger Winchester genuinely confused by the end of the sentence.

"What didn't I hear? What happened?"

Relief washed over Dean when he found out that his younger brother was unaware of any of the encounters the night before. Without him knowing a smile had made its way on his face.

"Nothing to worry about. There was a...a storm outside,you know with the thunder and lightnings and all that shit." Dean was surprised he managed to hold back his own lighter.

The young warlock girl walked quietly down the stairs, bare feet barely making any notice as she stepped lightly on the old reached the destination and found both Winchester brothers sitting around the room without saying a word.

"Good morning, Sam! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, just because you charmed me. Something could've happened and I would've slept through it."

"Oh, come on, Sammy! You needed some rest and if anything g happened I would always be there to deal with it."

Sam found the argument worthy of his agreement so he continued quietly eating his breakfast. What he didn't expect was the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?" Dean asked quietly as if not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Amazing, just because you were there beside me!" Tanya replied sliding her hand up Dean's chest and around his neck. Her eyes were half-lidded, sleepy even, just like her smile. The smile that seconds later pressed itself again the older Winchester's lips capturing him in a gentle trance of love. Her tongue soon started dancing with his.

Sam was shocked but only for a few moments. Then it all came to him. The looks exchanged between the two and the teasing and flirty remarks they threw against each other. It was about time something happened.

Sam soon realized what the 'storm' meant and that he wasn't the only one who was 'charmed' last night.


End file.
